


Agent Johnson and his misconceptions

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [410]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FBI Agent Johnson, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: The one where Phil and Clint work with the FBI





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Agent Johnson,” Phil said in acknowledgement as he reached for the FBI agent’s hand, “My name is Phillip Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. I’ve been assigned this case.” He explained. 

Agent Johnson huffed an amused laugh, “That’s a mouthful,”

Phil didn’t bat an eye, “We’re working on the name.” 

“Right,” Agent Johnson stretched his neck to see that Agent Coulson had brought only one agent with him. He expected the agency with the longass name to be better prepared than this. What, did they really think a mafia ring was going to be so easy to take down? 

The agency with the longass name really only wanted one person from this raid - Caesar Cicero, the local mafia’s lawyer. Agent Johnson wasn’t entirely sure what they wanted with the lawyer when no judge or jury could deny this much evidence in a single room but it wasn’t his place to question, and if the FBI wanted the agency with the longass name’s help, then they’re willing to give Cicero’s custody to them. 

Still, the blond dude behind Agent Coulson didn’t exactly look like much. Fresh out of training if Johnson was to guess. He seemed skittish and looked around way too much for someone who should be used to doing fieldwork. If this operation, the one Johnson spent three years of his life on, went tits up because the agency with the longass name decided this would be a great place to field test their new recruits, he’d go apeshit. 

“I’ll show you the control room.” Johnson stepped aside to let the two agents inside and closed the door before he led them to the next room. Johnson started introducing everybody to everybody and was just about to get to the little fledgling Coulson brought when he noticed that the blond was gone. “Where’s your man?” He asked Coulson.

“In the living room, he doesn’t like crowds.” Agent Coulson explained. 

True to his word, when Johnson peered inside the living room, the fledgling agent was making a tower of cards.

“Is it his first time on the field or something? He’s just playing with cards.” Agent Johnson asked, unable to help himself. “Why’d you bring _him_?” 

“He has a specific skillset necessary for this mission, and I believe this is his third time out on the field.” Phil said in a bland tone that somehow felt smug to Johnson. 

Fine, whatever. If this all goes to shit because cardboy didn’t know the layout of the building next door or something equally ridiculous, Johnson was going to personally hunt that son of a bitch down.

—

“Shit.” Johnson cursed, causing a few heads to turn in the process. “We’re calling for back-up, NOW.”

“Problem, Agent Johnson?” Agent Coulson asked from his own seat in the control room. 

“Our guy on the inside just went offline and half our feed is down. Something is interfering with the signal and what’s worse is that we don’t know if our men are still alive.” 

“Isn’t it too early to call for back-up? We’re just getting started. We haven’t even gotten a confession from anyone inside.” Coulson said calmly.

“Listen here, buddy, those are _my_ men in there, risking their lives, to take down one of New York’s toughest narcotics ring. We’ve planned this thing for longer than your boy over there has been in active duty. They have families and friends waiting for them, and I promised each and every one of those families that I’d get them back home safely. So you don’t get to tell me when I get to call for-” 

“Sir, our feed is back up. Agent Salcedo and Gregory are alive and well.” 

Agent Johnson moved towards the screens to see that their tech was working fine now. He turned to Coulson who was still in his seat with a blank look on his face. 

“Did you have anything to do with this?” Johnson asked.

“No,” Coulson answered plainly before getting up and moving to the living room. 

Johnson peered into the living room to see that the fledgling agent was standing in front of Coulson trying to explain himself. He couldn’t hear what they were talking about but it didn’t seem serious enough since the fledgling agent was grinning from ear to ear. Coulson sighed and rolled his eyes before he confiscated one of the cards in the tower - the bottom card, causing the whole thing to topple down. 

“Aww, Cards, no.” The fledgling agent pouted. 

“You’ll get this back after you submit your AAR to me in triplicate, making sure to include your little adventure on the roof.” He heard Coulson say.

Coulson went back inside the control room and apologized to Johnson. Apparently the fledgling started to sense that something was going on with the tech and decided to scout the roof. He saw a disruptor sitting pretty atop the building across and destroyed the thing with a well placed shot. 

“He’s a little willful, as you can see.” Coulson explained, “but he’s good at what he does.” 

So the kid has a good aim, lots of people in the FBI have good aim. Doesn’t make him special.

—

Everything started to go tits up when Gregory squealed like the rat that he apparently was. 

When he found out that there was a disruptor placed on the roof making them invisible to the outside world, he started naming names of FBI agents within the ranks of the organization. Johnson called every available personnel to storm the building next door and to avoid as much casualty as possible. 

In the chaos, Johnson forgot all about the fledgling agent and just started barking order after order. If they couldn’t get there on time, Gregory could get every FBI agent in the ranks killed. 

“…Ramirez. His real name is Salcedo and he’s been working undercover for three years now.” Gregory said. 

“You?! You!” The boss was hysterical. He was going to kill Salcedo if Johnson couldn’t get to him on time. 

“Barton.” Coulson barked just as the boss on the other side of the street unholstered his gun and pointed it at Salcedo.

Johnson heard a rifle cocking then the fledgling’s voice in a smug tone, “I got him.” 

A shot rang through the street. Johnson held his breath and waited a beat, then two. On screen, Salcedo fell down and panted, but seemed otherwise okay. Then four more shots were fired and everyone in the room that wasn’t Salcedo fell - each sporting a gunshot wound on the leg. 

The other FBI agents busted in the door just before anyone could reach for their firearms again, thankfully.

“How… How did…” Johnson couldn’t finish his question. 

The fledgling shrugged, “I’m a sniper. It’s my job.” 

“But… Salcedo…” 

The fledgling smirked, “I shot the bullet,” He said, the _duh?_  went unsaid. 

“How… I…” 

“When I asked Barton to intervene, I actually thought he’d shoot the gun rather than the bullet.” Agent Coulson commented, “After all, He is the world’s greatest marksman, Agent Johnson. Something like that is probably child’s play to him. There was no need to show-off though” Coulson said in a tone that was both authoritative and fond.

The blond grinned from ear to ear. 

Johnson stared. This was Clint Francis Barton, aka Hawkeye.

Dear Lord. How could he have compared Hawkeye to the wannabe snipers at FBI? How did he not know? How could he not notice? Jesus.

“Well, we’ll just pick Cicero up on our way out then. It was a pleasure working with you Agent Johnson.” Coulson said, and without another word, left with Hawkeye in tow. 

Holy hell.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/156365907136/i-made-my-friend-watch-merlin-and-now-i-have)


End file.
